bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
(Half-Minus) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = O - | affiliation = Tsuki Clan | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Mukei | previous team = Team Kodokuna | partner = Yakusoku Musume | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = To Be Decided }} Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") commonly referred to as Netsu (熱, "Heat") or Arashi (嵐, "Storm"), is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki. Due to his father being a and his mother being a , he was born harboring both and in his body. However, due tot he fact that his mother acted as a , he is also part . This makes him a Half-Minus and allows for him to possess a instead of a natural . He is known as the former "Segundo Comandante" (秒司令, Byōshirei; Spanish for "Second Commander") of Legacy (レガシー, Regashī), which is run by both the Tsuki and Clan. Appearance Unlike his father, Bermuda Kuchiki, Mukei possesses solid purple hair. It protrudes out of the top of his head, and flows in a wind blown fashion. He usually keeps it well kept, combing it at random times during the day. HIs eyes are red brown and many girls considered his overall appearance to be quite interesting, deeming him as a hot guy. His attire is made up of a white T-shirt, black jacket, and black pants. The black jacket and pants possess the color orange on the inside of them, creating a combination of his two most favorite colors. Around his waist, holding up his pants, is a white and black stripped belt. On special occasions he can be seen wearing black fingerless gloves with the same orange interior as his pants and jacket. Upon his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei defected from Legacy and changed his appearance. Instead of possessing solid purple hair, he now possessed wind blown black hair which spikes up near the back of his head. His eyes remain red brown, and he keeps his original color scheme. However, instead of possessing a black jacket with orange interior, he now possesses one with orange trim. His pants, sharing the same scheme, are black and possess two thin stripes of orange trim. His undershirt, which is a gray long sleeved zip-up sweater, has white trim. His belt is solid white, and his shoes are black with with a light hue. On his left wrist, the focus of his , is a braclet in which was given to him by Shuryō Megami. The words "Phoenix of The Moon" were inscribed on it by his brother, Yakō Tsuki. Personality Under Construction History Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Zankensoki Hohō Mastery Hohō Prowess: As suggested by his nickname, "The Playful Godspeed Knight", Mukei is a speed based combatant. His skill in utilizing the method of known as , is much greater then what would normally be seen by a person of his stature. The quick, reckless yet accurate movements he executes are above that of a Captain-level . The presence of a also add onto his ability to move at high speeds. Through drawing out the soul of the inorganic objects he touches, he can easily grasp their existence and utilize them to increase his movement speed. According to him, he is moving upon the surface of existence, riding the "winds of life". This statement is a reference to his convictions and how he lives his life; winging every decision. The velocity in which he moves is high enough to momentarily remove him from sight, a common characteristic of basic . However, due to the starting boost granted to him by his ability to utilize , the duration in which he can remain invisible is extended. The bringer light in which he gives off when moving, is strangely a translucent blue color. Taking in to account that the bringer light is occasionally light green, this is an unexplained phenomenon Zanjutsu Mastery Hakuda Expertise Hakuda Prowess: Under Construction * Tokutei Kiru: Doragon Hōfuku (特定キル：ドラゴン報復, "Certain Kill: Dragon Retribution"): Yet To Be Revealed Kidō Mastery Kidō Prowess: Due to his hate toward swords (except his own Zanpakutō), Mukei tends to stray from using his mediocre sword skills in battle. He instead boasts his proficiency in , demonstrating his overwhelming control over his . The extreme potency that the spells boast derive from his incredibly destructive and uncontrolled nature, both of which seem to be a characteristic of his spiritual energy. The hand gestures and glances he uses to keep his power under control, are substituted notations for the incantations that are commonly utilized to conjure spells. Though, because of the amount of concentration needed to preform the skills, he tends to stick to the basics. When doing so, his overwhelming power is fired as a raw burst of chaotic energy. He demonstrates this ability when preforming techniques similar to . Having changed the color of his spiritual power, and aligned it into the intended element, Mukei bypasses the original mechanics and fires a spell with much greater devastating prowess. The possibilities that this technique would posses when fired by normal compare nothing to Mukei's. Schwarz Vorherrschaft, a witness to Mukei's destructive power, has nicknamed his spiritual energy, "The Demon's Hatred". This is a reference to Mukei's demon-like nature when in combat, and provides some sort of information on why a multitude of the techniques he preforms posses the word "demon" in them. Not to mention, though it has rarely been noted, Mukei's actions are highly influenced by his emotional state. To put it bluntly, his power seems to grow (when conjuring spells) as he becomes more and more emotional. Zanpakutō Hakua (白鴉, "White Crow") is the name of Mukei's zanpakutō. It takes the shape of a black short sword with a hilt reminiscent to an engine. It is roughly the length of Mukei's back, and has various incisions that give it a unique appearance. One of these incisions is located a few inches from the tip of the blade, and is in the shape of two rectangles, leaving a single rectangular protrusion within the hull of the blade. The handle is presumed to be made out of metal, and has a shiny shark skin wrapping. It possesses a black chain link tassel which is used as the redemption slot for Mukei's , "Black Phoenix". Also, despite it's rather unique appearance, it constantly remains in it's unreleased Asauchi form. Though, even after being released into , it doesn't seem to change in appearance. Thanks to Mukei's connection to his Zanpakutō, he is able to fully manifest the Zanpakutō Spirit that dwells inside of it. So, when uttering the words "Come Out" (出てくる, Detekuru), Mukei is capable of summoning his Hakua's inner spirit. This inner spirit takes the form of of a petite black haired girl with a flat chest. The girl possesses a short sleeved school uniform with the collar perfectly folded downward, complimented with a scarf. The girl wears a black scarf and has a jacket-like coat around her waist. The coat is presumed to be a part of one of Hakua's abilities, but it has yet to be confirmed by anybody, including Mukei. At times Hakua's spirit is seen wearing black stockings and shoes, commonly retaining the appearance of a normal schoolgirl. Her facial expressions usually mimic that of Mukei's and her hair is separated into two pony tail like structures which drape over her ears. The sword which she carries is one of Hakua's Zanpakutō abilities. * Reifunka (霊噴火, "Spirit Eruption"): Under Construction * Reikari (霊狩り, "Spirit Hunting"): Through channeling his into the tip of Hakua’s blade, Mukei integrates into a mass of black energy coated in a translucent layer of . The mass generated is then compressed into a single sphere which possesses the appearance of a charging . When Hakua is swung, the sphere expands, exiting its compressed state, and turns into a giant rotating sphere of black energy. Its power and speed are similar to a , but its range is much smaller. Kodokuna Okami, the practitioner of the ‘’’ Centro de Vacío’’’ technique Reikari was inspired from, comments on its ability being similar to highly corrosive acid. So, in a way, it’s ability is also similar to a , in the fact that it engulfs and smothers objects with incredibly dense energy. Not to mention, it’s circular shape can generate some form of wall in front of Mukei, allowing for him to corrode oncoming attacks. * : Hakua enters it's mode using the command "Wave" (波, Nami). It's overall appearance remains the same, but the black chain tassel seems to become longer, retaining the ability to be extended out to ensnare a target. ** Shikai Special Ability: Under Construction Fullbring Implantation Phoenix Armament (フェニックス武装, Fenikkusu Busō): Under Construction *'Black Phoenix' (黒鳳凰, Kurohōō): Under Construction *'White Phoenix' (白鳳凰, Shirohōō): Under Construction *'Heat Manipulation': Under Construction **'Phoenix Feathers' (フェニックスの羽, Fenikkusu No Hane): Under Construction ***'Netsu Hōkai' (熱崩壊, "Heat Collapse"): Yet To Be Revealed Quotes (To Gekkō Kirameki) "Reality has a cruel way of expressing superiority doesn't it? My name is "'Mukei Tsuki'". Intangible Moon. Your moniker is "'The Shadow of The Moon'". Stay where you belong, in my shadow." Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character